Ginny: El ángel negro
by LuLu PoTtEr
Summary: Cap 10!, ella pronto lo buscará, lo tentará, pero será Ginny o Ángel, Harry... podrá diferenciarlas? Angel mortífaga? REVIEWS!
1. Comenzó así

Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a J.K. Rowling no a mi ok?... es mi primer fic, espero que les guste... bueno entonces... aquí les va...  
  
Ginny: El ángel negro  
  
  
  
  
  
Capítulo 1: Comenzó así  
  
Ginny era una niña muy triste y callada odiaba ser así, esa forma de ser la había alejado del único chico que amaba Harry Potter (quien más ^-^) ella sabía que la consideraba tan solo como la pequeña Ginny , como la hermana de su mejor amigo, pero no como la mujer que era ahora estaba ya en su quinto año, su cuerpo había cambiado para bien ya no era la niña de cuerpo plano tenia un cuerpo con curvas y muchos chicos se habían dado cuenta pero su timidez los alejaba.  
  
Su familia la consideraba todavía una niña pequeña, Hermione la trataba así cuando hablaban lo hacia con respeto no había confianza suficiente Ginny se daba cuenta de que ella la hablaba por ser la hermana de Ron, sus propias amigas si es que se les podían considerar así la trataban más delicado y sólo le hablaban por ser la hermana del mejor amigo de Harry.  
  
Ginny estaba harta de este mundo de tener que estar siempre bajo la sombra de todos en especial de Harry el cuál aunque no estuviera con Cho siempre lo encontraba observándola, nuestra historia comienza en uno de esos días.  
  
-Harry te encuentras bien??- dijo Ginny levantó la vista para ver a quien miraba con tanto interés y vio a Cho, esto la exasperó. "Rayos!!" pensó "que tanto le ves ella nunca te hará caso"  
  
-Ohh!! Ginny perdón es que no te note jeje - dijo Harry  
  
Esto fue lo peor: no la notó "nunca me notará" pensó Ginny  
  
- Bueno y que querías??- pregunto el chico de ojos esmeralda- Ginny??...  
  
-Ahh... nada solo que te vi distraído pensé que algo te preocupaba- dijo Ginny dándole una sonrisa forzada, le hubiera gustado llorar en ese momento pero su orgullo no la dejó- bueno nos vemos creo- y salió  
  
Harry solo le dijo si con la cabeza y volvió a voltear hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw Cho ya no estaba (me alegro esa odiosa de Cho ¬¬).  
  
Harry se dio cuenta que Ron aún estaba a su lado; había estado leyendo un libro de Quiddich - esta extraña, ¿que tendrá?? Me escuchas??- dijo Harry algo molesto- oye Ron!!!  
  
Que!! Que pasa???- dijo Ron mirando a Harry con el entrecejo fruncido. -no viste que Ginny estaba actuando raro??- dijo Harry  
  
-No...-dijo Ron sin darle importancia- Oye Harry has visto a Hermione???- Harry le dijo no con la cabeza- Bueno voy a buscarla, nos vemos en DCA- Ron se despidió y salió.  
  
............................................................................ ......................  
  
Mientras tanto Ginny se encontraba al pie del lago a punto de llorar...  
  
-Lo odio!!!... odio lo que me hace, odio esto que siento!!!- sus lágrimas salían de sus ojos azules (" " =pensando ok?) "no, no lo odio lo amo aunque él nunca lo sienta yo lo amo" pensó - no, no es cierto- dijo Ginny; era una confrontación de entre ella misma - tengo que olvidarlo- dijo la pelirroja "no lo harás" pensó -quiero cambiar ser otra odiarlo, odio a todos, mis amigas, mis padres que no me ven lo suficiente madura, mis hermanos en especial Ron que me aleja de Harry, a la maldita perra de Chang, me odio a mi misma - Ginny no puedo más y lloró más que antes.  
  
-Yo también odio a Potter, Virginia- dijo una voz fría -si te unes a mi yo te convertiré en un ser poderoso y podrás probar el sabor de la venganza.  
  
............................................................................ ......................  
  
Fin del primer capítulo reviews por favor que me encantan jeje bueno espero que les haya gustado pronto estará el segundo capítulo sean pacientes. ^-^ 


	2. El poder en mi

AVISO IMPORTANTE!!!!!! : Esta historia la voy a poner en Pg-13 porque me parece lo mejor apropiado ok? Bueno, el siguiente capítulo estará en Pg-13 ya saben.  
  
Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, y bla bla bla ....  
  
  
  
Ginny: El ángel negro  
  
Capítulo 2: El poder en mi  
  
-Yo también odio a Potter, Virginia- dijo una voz fría -si te unes a mi yo te convertiré en un ser poderoso y podrás probar el sabor de la venganza. ............................................................................ ..........................  
  
Ginny volteo para encontrarse con un hombre alto de ojos rojos observándola, su enojo se volvió angustia y miedo cuando sus dedos largos tocaron su mejilla, al hacer contacto sintió un escalofrío que recorrió toda su espina dorsal era como si al tocarla la hubiera hechizado sintió como algo imperceptible se impregnaba en su piel, Ginny estaba asustada pero algo la hizo quedarse era como si una fuerza invisible estuviera reteniéndola o quizá fue lo que le hizo al tocarla.  
  
-Y tú quien eres???- pregunto ella cuando este soltó su mejilla, aún se sentía extraña pero siguió- no lo había visto antes Señor- dijo ella algo cohibida.  
  
El hombre le dio una sonrisa fría y le dijo- Tú me conociste de joven, de seguro recuerdas a Tom cierto???- dijo él.  
  
-Ahh Ahh Tom!!!???- como olvidarlo; pero: No podía ser o si?- Tú... Tú eres Voldemort??!!- ella se paró pero el la tomo del brazo haciendo que el escalofrió regrese.  
  
-No temas no voy a hacerte daño- le sonrió al hacer de nuevo contacto con él, del escalofrío sintió como una energía llenaba su cuerpo- lo sientes cierto??, yo te puedo hacer poderosa tener poder no solo mágico sino físico, te puedo convertir en alguien fuerte, que no dependa de los demás, que dices ehh??, si tu me sirves y me ayudas a acabar con Potter, serás el ser más poderoso de todos- la miro esta ves seriamente.  
  
"Seré poderosa no dependeré de nadie" pensó Ginny en otro momento ella se hubiera negado rotundamente pero no sabia porque de pronto se sentía tan atraída hacia eso y unos pensamiento llenaron su cabeza "demostraré a todos que no soy la niña buena que creen, pero y Harry??, porque me preocupo, él me salvó de Tom por ser la hermana de su mejor amigo solo por eso, ahora él tendrá que ver mi cambió se dará una gran sorpresa" no entendía bien lo que pasaba ella estaba molesta si pero no para unirse con Voldemort, pero al tocar su mejilla le había dejado como deseos de ser fuerte de olvidarse del mundo y pensar solo en ella.  
  
-Acepto- dijo Ginny sin dudarlo -pero no quiero tener ninguna marca en mi brazo, no me gusta, estaría bien así no???- preguntó ella.  
  
Tu pones las condiciones - dijo Voldemort sonriéndose, ella le devolvió la sonrisa- pues bien...- dijo- poderussentra!!!!.  
  
Una nube negra envolvió a Ginny ella sintió como algo entraba en ella otra entidad algo que no era de ella esta entrando junto con una gran energía, se sintió fuerte, invencible.  
  
-Que me hiciste???- pregunto algo asustada pero alegre a la ves.  
  
-Cree a un ser poderoso para que se fusionara contigo para mi es un ángel muy poderoso y es muy fiel a mi, ahora son uno mismo- dijo El señor tenebroso  
  
-Pero no me dominará o sea no tomará control de mi????- preguntó Ginny algo asustada.  
  
-Eso depende de ti yo te di el poder ahora me sirves estas en deuda conmigo, entiendes no?- dijo Voldemort  
  
-Si lo se que debo hacer ahora a quien quieres que mate- dijo Ginny "un momento, que estoy diciendo!!!!" pensó ella- NO!! Espera yo no quiero matar a nadie - "yo quiero ver sangre" sonó una voz en su cabeza- no!! Que me has hecho???- dijo Ginny asustada.  
  
-No te preocupes al final una de las dos será la dominada, no te preocupes por eso- dijo él  
  
-Bu..Bueno... creo- dijo Ginny- Y bien que es lo que quieres que haga- preguntó algo ansiosa era Ginny o el otro ser, "no importa" pensó Ginny.  
  
-Por el momento nada, disfruta tus dotes nuevas, yo te avisaré llegado el momento- le dijo y desapareció.  
  
-Es mejor regresar- se dijo a si misma "si lo es" pensó la otra voz- tu eres el otro ser cierto???- dijo Ginny muy bajito "si lo soy me mantendré callada hasta llegado el momento el señor tenebroso me ha encargado esta misión y no pienso defraudarlo y por tu bien que tú tampoco"- si lo sé- dijo Ginny y entro a la sala común de Gryffindor.  
  
-Ginny!!!- oyó la voz de Ron - Donde estuviste??? Estábamos preocupados, no debes salir sola, Harry esta en la enfermería se desmayó le dolía la cicatriz...-  
  
-Y a mi que me importa lo que le pase!!!!-Ginny lo cortó no actuaba como ella solía actuar que le pasaba???  
  
-Que dices???, Ginny esta bien???- dijo Ron algo preocupado- mira yo me preocupé porque cuando a Harry le duele la cicatriz es porque Quien- tu- sabes anda cerca- dijo Ron.  
  
-Y a mi que me importa que Voldemort este cerca o no!!!!!- dijo Ginny y sin más se fue a su dormitorio quedando profundamente dormida.  
  
............................................................................ ..........................  
  
Aquí esta el segundo capítulo, espero le halla gustado. Reviews!!!!! Por fa, que me dan ánimos y a demás los amo jeje.^-^  
  
Respuesta de reviews:  
  
Kmila: muchas gracias!!!! Si que lo voy a seguir no te preocupes..(  
  
Caryn Weasley: eso crees??? ^-^ thanks  
  
Vitty: si bueno, pero no todo es malo ya verás....  
  
Minerva McGonagall: Gracias!!!! Me alegra que te halla gustado, si el tema me pareció interesante a mi también, por eso se me ocurrió todo esto jeje.  
  
Nia 88: No te preocupes que me apuro jaja!!, si Ginny calló pero se arrepentirá.  
  
Cindy: Gracias!!!, bell, relax que ya esta aquí el segundo capítulo.  
  
natty potter: no te preocupes debo admitir que me gusta la combinación G/D pero no en este fic, y si la Cho OH!!! La odio, estoy de acuerdo también con lo que dijo Ginny. 


	3. La nueva chica

Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, y bla bla bla ....  
  
Ginny: El ángel negro  
  
Capítulo III: La nueva chica  
  
-Y a mi que me importa que Voldemort este cerca o no!!!!!- dijo Ginny y sin más se fue a su dormitorio quedando profundamente dormida. ............................................................................ .....................  
  
A la mañana siguiente Ginny despertó muy temprano, "como estará Harry" pensó " y eso que te importa " dijo otra voz antes de que pudiera decir más alguien le dijo algo:  
  
-Ginny me estas oyendo???.... dije que si querías bajar ya- dijo su compañera de cuarto Mary- Ginny hoy estas rara- dijo al preocupada  
  
- No, estaba pensando en otra cosa, bueno ve bajando yo ya voy es que me tengo que peinar - dijo Ginny, Mary la miró extrañada y salió del cuarto.  
  
Ginny se miró al espejo tenia que cambiar de look definitivamente, ya era una traidora por estar en tratos con Voldemort, pero aunque nadie supiera eso ella quería cambiar, se puso una ropa negra pegada, que la hacían lucir muy sexy se peinó diferente de cómo solía peinarse no con la acostumbrada cola de caballo sino con el pelo suelto y bajo a la sala común. Al llegar muchos chicos la miraron estaba muy bien, su pelo se lo había peinado con mechones negros, sonrió para sí satisfecha, y se sentó con Mary.  
  
-Ginny te ves súper- le dijo  
  
-Gracias- le dijo y vio que el trío famoso inseparable se acercaba- hola hermano- dijo  
  
-Ginny???!!!- dijeron los tres a la vez  
  
- Quien más???- dijo ella sonriendo  
  
-Que te hiciste?- preguntó Ron- si es que sigues de mal humor y es para molestarme...-no lo dejó terminar  
  
- Me importa lo que pienses- dijo Ginny fríamente- Yo solo saludaba nada más, no pedía opiniones de mi persona si me disculpan es que voy a llegar tarde a clases- y se fue con Mary  
  
- Oh Dios- dijo Hermione muy sorprendida - Se ve muy bien, aunque estaba algo diferente, no pensé que Ginny había crecido tan rápido, hasta tiene mejor cuerpo que la tal Cho- Harry que estaba con la boca abierta solo asintió  
  
-Ayer cuando la encontré se comportó muy grosera conmigo- dijo Ron recuperándose de la impresión -Harry de verdad estas bien??, la señora Pomfrey dijo que descansaras- habló por fin.  
  
- Vamos Ron tan solo fue un dolor ya me había pasado antes, y no pasó nada a demás, Voldemort no se atrevería a venir a Hogwarts, aquí esta Dumbledore- dijo Harry sin darle mucha importancia porque pensaba en otra cosa, "Nunca me di cuenta de ella había crecido, que tonto soy al no notarla, pero que estoy diciendo ella es la hermana de mi mejor amigo, Ron me mataría" Harry dejó de pensar en eso y se fue a su siguiente clase.  
  
-Vamos chicos que se hace tarde- dijo Hermione.  
  
-Ya vamos!!!- dijo Ron -siempre se desespera por ir a clases primero como si hubiera un premio jaja- rió Ron sarcásticamente.  
  
-Si así es ella- dijo Harry.  
  
Harry se dio cuenta de algo no había estado mirando a la mesa de Ravenclaw, no había visto a Cho en otro momento estaría buscándola con la mirada pero ahora ya no, tenia en mente a una pelirroja llamada Ginny Weasley.  
  
............................................................................ ..............................  
  
Ginny salió del gran comedor, pero no se sentía muy bien.  
  
-Mary ve yendo que yo voy al baño, todavía es temprano- dijo un poco fastidiada  
  
-Bueno entonces nos vemos allá- y se fue  
  
Ginny entro al baño y se miró al espejo se veía diferente, pero a la ves igual, recordó su comportamiento en la sala común "Dios en que estaba pensando me comporté como una mujerzuela, yo no soy así o si?"  
  
"quizás ´yo´ sea así" dijo de nuevo la voz.  
  
-Dios deja de hablar por favor, se que eres parte de mi pero te pido que te ahorres tus comentarios- dijo un poco molesta.  
  
Aún sentía el efecto de cuando Voldemort la tocó, sentía esa sed de poder, esa sensación de ser mejor que los demás, pero sentía también que disminuía cada ves más, estaba arrepentida de haberse comportado así con Ron, pero no se disculparía no... tenía orgullo también.  
  
" es mejor así no te arrepientes de nada, porque puedes salir mal al final" dijo la voz "por cierto me llamo ángel"  
  
-No te pregunté... y porque dices que me puede ir muy mal???- dijo secamente  
  
Y al no haber respuesta se fue a clases.  
  
............................................................................ .............................  
  
Pasó el día tranquilo, pero Ginny recordó lo que le dijo Voldemort que su capacidad mágica aumentaría considerablemente de nivel y si que aumentó tubo la mejor clase de encantamientos de su vida, los hechizos le salieron perfectamente bien ganándose 20 puntos para Gryffindor.  
  
Ya en su última clase del día: clase de pociones....  
  
-Vaya Ginny ese cambio que te has dado esta muy bien has visto cuantos chicos te están viendo en este momento???- dijo y era cierto Ginny volteo y vio que varios de sus compañeros la miraban.  
  
-Oh..- dijo Ginny toda roja -este jeje que raro no??.  
  
-Si jaja- dijo Colin  
  
-Señor Creevey va a poner atención a clase si o no!!!- sonó la voz irritada de Snape.  
  
-Perdón profesor- dijo Colín.  
  
-Va lo mismo para usted señorita Weasley, 20 puntos menos para cada uno- dijo y continuó con la clase (yo lo odio es una pesado, feo, y... oh me estoy saliendo de la historia jeje...).  
  
- Y bien Ginny vamos a comer??- dijo Mary.  
  
-Ve yo no tengo hambre- dijo ella.  
  
-Bueno esta bien nos vemos después no??- ella le dijo si con la cabeza y salió rumbo al gran comedor .  
  
Ginny quedo sola por fin- Ahora que se fue esa boba interesada voy a probar que tan fuerte soy, me he dado cuenta que mis hechizos son mucho más fuertes que antes, pero Voldemort me dijo que no solo iba a ser en magia sino físicamente, creo que voy a dar un paseo al bosque prohibido así comprobaré mis nuevas habilidades.  
  
"la que dijo eso fui yo o ángel??" pensó "yo nunca entraría al Bosque Prohibido o si??"  
  
Pero sintió que una parte de ella verdaderamente ansiaba ir pero que tanto de ella era esa parte no tenia que ser ella o no??, pero no siguió pensándolo se dejó llevar.  
  
Así salió del castillo rumbo al bosque prohibido, para poder enfrentarse a las criaturas que vivían en este y demostrar que tan fuerte era.  
  
............................................................................ .......................  
  
Y este fue el tercer capítulo, espero que les haya gustado pronto vendrá el cuarto.  
  
Respuesta de reviews:  
  
Vitty: Thanks!!!  
  
Cindy: Si tenias razón jeje, gracias por los reviews, espero que pronto, publiques tu fic.  
  
Luadica: En el próximo lo prometo de veras, y si creo que será con alguien que tiene cabellera plateada, pero eso será más a delante.  
  
Salamandra: Tú lo crees??? Gracias!!!  
  
Nia 88: Si no?, lo continuaré si!!!, y hay más sorpresas, si señor ^-^.  
  
merion: Gracias te lo agradezco mucho, me alegré mucho con tu e-mail, de veras que te pasaste, de nuevo Gracias!!!! Yo digo lo mismo H/G 4ever¡¡¡¡  
  
Luthien: me encanta el señor de los anillos!!, aunque no he leído los libros he visto las películas y ambas me encantaron. ( 


	4. Fuerza y poder

Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, y bla bla bla ....  
  
Ginny: El ángel negro  
Capítulo IV: Fuerza y poder  
  
Así salió del castillo rumbo al bosque prohibido, para poder enfrentarse a las criaturas que vivían en este y demostrar que tan fuerte era. ............................................................................ ..................  
  
En el gran comedor Mary había llegado, estaba comenzando a comer cuando le dijeron.  
  
-Tú eres amiga de Ginny no?, sabes donde esta porque no ha bajado a comer?- el que preguntaba era nada más y nada menos que Harry Potter esto le sorprendió mucho.  
  
-Ella me dijo que no tenía hambre y que nos veríamos después, porque??- dijo Mary, y vio como Harry de ponía rojo, "ajá con que le gusta Ginny" pensó.  
  
-No por nada solo curiosidad, bueno chau- dijo "donde estará, con quien??" pensó, y se fue a sentar con Ron y Hermione.  
  
-Esto esta muy raro, porque tanta preocupación hacia ella si ni siquiera la tomaba en cuenta, de cuando acá tanto interés, bueno quizá no sea eso que pienso, pero... quizá si- y siguió comiendo.  
  
............................................................................ ..............................  
  
Mientras tanto, fuera del castillo, bajo la luz de la luna llena, Ginny ya había entrando al bosque prohibido, al adentrarse más un escalofrío llenó su cuerpo. Y si no era lo suficiente fuerte, y si salía lastimada o lastimaba a alguien???, se empezó a cuestionar.  
  
-mejor me voy no valla a pasarme algo ya mucho he hecho con adentrarme tan a dentro- se dio vuelta para irse pero en ese momento una voz sonó en su cabeza.  
  
"Es que a caso ya te rendiste eres una miedosa humana, que diría el señor tenebroso de ti si te viera así?!!" dijo  
  
- Ya vasta aclaremos algo yo te mando a ti, Voldemort dijo que tu eras como una ángel para él como tu nombre, pero para mi no eres más que...- pero no la dejó terminar, de pronto sintió que su cuerpo se movía sin su voluntad.- Que diablos pasa???!!!- dijo pero ya no pudo hablar más, alguien que hablaba igual a ella estaba hablando por su propia boca.  
  
- No entiendes Weasley yo soy la que mando en este cuerpo, cuando Voldemort te toco la mejilla no te sentiste extraña, ahí????- Ginny recordó si, sintió como algo se impregnaba en su piel, pero pensó que era algo sin importancia un simple hechizo que la hizo quedarse a escuchar lo que le tenia que decir Voldemort, o no fue tan solo un contacto sin importancia!!!!.  
  
Ginny se había quedado petrificada, no dominaba su cuerpo pero le respondió en su interior " que quieres decir con eso, no te entiendo explícate ahora!!! "  
  
- Voldemort impregnó en tu piel un veneno que dominó tus pensamientos y te hizo aceptar su propuesta el veneno también contenía la pócima de dominación, la cuál te hace indefensa a mis acciones, o mejor dicho tu quedas como dominada ante mis deseos, jajaja!!!- Ginny escuchó aterrada la fría risa no lo podía creer, que tonta había sido era cierto ella nunca hubiera aceptado algo proveniente del que no-debe-ser-nombrado pero ahora ya no había marcha atrás.  
  
- Bien veamos pues nuestras fuerzas- de pronto ella empezó a correr a toda velocidad, saltó varios metros y aterrizó sobre un árbol- Valla si que somos fuertes no???- dijo riendo veamos que tal son mi puños y con esto se fue por otro sendero, hasta que encontró un rastro de arañas - a tu hermano le daría un infarto si estuviera aquí.  
  
Ginny reaccionó "No metas a Ron en esto y no le hagas daño".  
  
-Pero tu dijiste que lo odiabas o no?- dijo esta divertida.  
  
" no lo dije de verdad" respondió Ginny en su cabeza .  
  
- Si tu lo dices...- siguió caminando hasta que se encontró delante de una enorme araña- Valla pero que tenemos aquí, tu debes ser Aragog la madre de las arañas de este bosque he oído rumores de ti nunca pensé que te conocería.  
  
La enorme araña la miró, estaba rodeada de otras más pequeñas, sus hijos, nietos, etc. Estos se pusieron delante de ella para protegerla, pero Aragog con una de sus patas hizo el ademán de que se retiren.  
  
- Quien eres tú??... no importa me servirás de cena- la araña se acercó hacia el cuerpo de Ginny abriendo sus ponzoñas.  
  
" Dios me va a comer que idiota he sido me creía poderosa, diferente y todo eso era por efecto de la pócima que me dio Voldemort y que yo ni cuenta me di que estaba bajo su poder" Ginny se lamentó "que alguien me ayude".  
  
-Cálmate Weasley que yo voy a matar a este maldito insecto- y sin más de un saltó se montó sobre Aragog la cual dio un chillido de dolor cuando el ángel la empezó a golpear la cabeza, teniendo cuidado de no cortarse con las ponzoñas de la araña hasta que esta calló muerta a sus pies.  
  
- Viste pan comido ya no nos molestará más mejor te devuelvo tu cuerpo, pues debemos regresar al castillo.  
  
Y sin más Ginny sintió como sus fuerzas volvían y volvía a tener control de si misma, vio que las otras arañas se reunían alrededor de Aragog y se lamentaban, chillaban, pero dejaron ir a Ginny, pero antes de partir tubo la necesidad de decirles algo, sentía culpa de lo que pasó.  
  
-Yo no quise matarla, no fui yo, fue ángel, a demás ella me iba a comer....bueno... lo siento, yo ....- Ginny sentía que no podía más y salió corriendo.  
  
Ya lejos se paro, se sentó al pie de un árbol, estaba muy cansada, le dolía todo el cuerpo como si le hubieran dado una golpiza, y no era para menos ella no estaba acostumbrada a hacer esa clase movimientos, que hizo ángel a través de ella, pero no era tiempo para descansar debía regresar al castillo, que diría Ron si aparecía, al siguiente día por quedarse a dormir en el bosque, no tenía ninguna buena excusa, debía irse ya, si quería por lo menos dormir algunas horas.  
  
- Tengo que pararme- dijo levantándose y comenzando a caminar, miro al cielo, estaba despejado sin ninguna nube, impregnado de estrellas.  
  
"la luna esta muy bella" pensó  
  
"Yo prefiero el cielo gris, con nubes de tormenta" sonó la voz de ángel en su cabeza.  
  
Recordó todo de nuevo se había distraído un rato, pero lo tubo que recordar, ella ya no era la siempre buena e inocente Ginny, ahora tenía un lado oscuro, que la convertía en un ser malo, despiadado e hipócrita, no quería seguir pensando en eso, pero no podía.  
  
- Tengo que llegar al castillo- se repitió y encontró el sendero que llevaba hacia los terrenos de Hogwarts.  
  
............................................................................ .......................  
  
Siguió el sendero que la llevó de nuevo al castillo. No quería creer lo que pasaba Voldemort la había vuelto a engañar, no había podido controlar su cuerpo.  
  
Si fuera débil sería más fácil, ya que la podrían detener con algún hechizo pero esta ves ella tenia fuerza sus poderes eran suficientes como para matar a la única persona que amaba: Harry Potter.  
  
............................................................................ ..........................  
  
Que tal espero que bien Aragog murió, pobre denme reviews para dar su opinión please.  
  
Respuesta a reviews:  
  
Nia 88: Gracias, si pues, y si que pasaron muchas cosas en el Bosque.  
  
Luadica: Por fa a penas lo bajes a vísame que lo leeré de hecho, ánimo.  
  
merion: Gracias, y opino lo mismo. H/G 4ever ^-^  
  
GINNY-LUNALLENA: No problem  
  
CiNdY: Si lo es ya, pero bueno es tu opinión, espero que te guste este cap. Ya te quiero ver en tu vestido. 


	5. Fingir que no pasa nada

Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, y bla bla bla ....  
  
Ginny: El ángel negro  
  
Capítulo V: Fingir que no pasa nada  
  
Si fuera débil sería más fácil, ya que la podrían detener con algún hechizo pero esta ves ella tenia fuerza sus poderes eran suficientes como para matar a la única persona que amaba: Harry Potter.  
  
............................................................................ ............................  
  
Ginny llegó a la sala común de Gyffindor estaba iluminada por el fuego de la chimenea y desierta, se sentó al costado del fuego le vino de nuevo a la mente el recuerdo de la gran araña muerta por ella y rompió a llorar.  
  
- Porque me hiciste esto!!!- dijo Ginny entre sollozos - es mi cuerpo. Ya no quiero nada con Voldemort solo quiero que salgas de mi, ya no quiero ser mala, no quiero matar a nadie, por favor yo estaba... mal entiendes me arrepiento, sal de mi!!!.  
  
"de veras que eres muy estúpida si piensas que voy a salir de ti" una voz sonó en su cabeza"tú y mi señor hicieron un trato recuerdas y aunque estabas siendo afectada por el veneno, el cual ya no te hace más efecto, aceptaste y ya estoy en ti, ya no hay marcha atrás, como tú misma dijiste".  
  
- No puede ser - dijo Ginny en un susurro, pero ya no recordó más todo se puso negro.  
  
............................................................................ ..............................  
  
Mientras tanto Harry estaba en su cama no podía dormir, no podía dejar de pensar en que estaría haciendo Ginny que no bajó a cenar, sin más salió del cuarto y decidió bajar a la sala común. Cuando bajó vio a alguien tirado en el piso, se fue acercando y vislumbró la cabellera roja con mechones negros.  
  
-Ginny???!!!- Harry corrió a su lado - Ginny responde, por favor!!- Harry la cargó la puso en el sillón, entonces se le ocurrió algo - enervate!!!!  
  
Ginny abrió los ojos lentamente y se encontró con unos ojos esmeralda brillantes que la observaban fijamente- Harry???- preguntó -eres tú??  
  
-Ginny estas bien?? que pasó porque estas vestida??? deberías ya estar dormida, donde estabas??? - preguntó Harry preocupado.  
  
- Es que...- "genial ahora me van a descubrir" pensó Ginny, -salí a caminar un rato, se me fue el tiempo, como no cené creo que me debilité un poco y me desmayé.  
  
"Sabes mentir muy bien me sorprendes Weasley" dijo ángel. Ginny no dijo nada solo esperaba que Harry le creyera aquella mentira.  
  
-Bueno entonces vamos a las cocinas ahí los elfos te darán algo, esta bien???- preguntó Harry, la pelirroja solo aceptó con la cabeza.  
  
" se ve tan indefensa y bella" pensó Harry y al darse cuenta de lo que pensaba se puso muy rojo, Ginny lo miró extrañada.  
  
- Te encuentras bien?? Estas rojo no tendrás fiebre???- dijo Ginny.  
  
-No!! Este no me pasa nada... bueno vamos no??- y emprendieron el trayecto a las cocinas.  
  
............................................................................ ......................  
  
Pasó un rato y con la barriga llena se dirigieron a la sala común, los elfos muy emocionados le habían dado mucha comida, iban en silencio Harry en diferentes oportunidades había tratado de entablar conversación con Ginny pero ella no demostraba muchos ánimos de hablar en ese momento, cuando les faltaba tan solo pasar unos 2 pasillos...  
  
- Valla, valla pero nada miren nada más con quien me encontré; la cabeza rajada acompañada de la pobretona, pero la verdad Ginny- la aludida se sorprendió que Draco, un Malfoy le hablada de tú - seas pobre o no, estas muy buena, cuando estés aburrida búscame que podemos hacer cosas interesantes tú y yo.  
  
Ginny sintió una ganas de darle de alma a Malfoy pero Harry fue más rápido.  
  
- que dijiste miserable??!!!- dijo un Harry muy enojado que sin más se tiró sobre Draco ( no piensen mal) y le plantó un buen puñetazo rompiéndole el labio el cual comenzó a sangrar - esto es para que respetes, a mi Ginny!!!- pero al instante de darse cuenta de lo que dijo se puso muy rojo. "que dije!!" pensó.  
  
Pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar Draco enojado musitó- Te arrepentirás Potter expelliarmus!!!- Harry salió volando y calló desmayado al chocarse con la pared contraria.  
  
- Oh!! No Harry que le hiciste Malfoy!!!- dijo Ginny desesperada corriendo a su lado- Te vas a arrepentir, te lo juro!!!!!!.  
  
"necesitas de mi ayuda????, si tú quieres" dijo ángel en su cabeza " le haré pagar"  
  
-No!!!, no lo vallas a matar- dijo pero ya no controló más su cuerpo.  
  
Draco el cual se reía satisfecho de lo que le había hecho a Harry dijo - Con quien hablas Weasley??? O es que ya te volviste loca???- dijo con sarcasmo- veo que Potter recibió su merecido jeje, claro que ahora estas sola como siempre y a mi merced.  
  
Y sin más Draco se fue acercando lentamente a Ginny para darle un beso forzado hasta que se detuvo al ver la sonrisa de la chica.  
  
- Eso es lo que crees- dijo ángel quien de pronto optó por ponerse seria.  
  
Y sin más le dio un puñete en la cara ya roja por los golpes dados antes por Harry, el quedó helado por esto pero no pudo reaccionar porque ángel empezó a golpearlo, parecía que hubiese recibido algún entrenamiento de auror, porque peleaba como un profesional sin dar tiempo a Draco de defenderse hasta que los lanzó contra la pared.  
  
-Vasta!!!- gritó Ginny la cual recupero el control - Cuando se enteren de lo que me hiciste te expulsarán me has podido mata sabes!!!????- dijo Draco con cara de susto y humillación por no poderse defender de una chica y para colmo menor que él- de donde sacaste esa fuerza que poción te tomaste, ...o quien eres tú!!!!.  
  
- Dios Malfoy no quise golpearte de esta manera solo tomo esto prestado de un ángel- pero su cara se tornó sombría- aunque me este condenando, ya no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo y cuando llegue la hora traicionaré quiera o no a los seres que quiero.  
  
Draco no dijo nada, pero cuando iba a decir algo Ginny dijo- es mejor que olvides quien te golpeó y pienses que fue Harry- y sin más musitó - obliviate!!!  
  
- Que demonios pasó Weasley porque me duele todo mi cuerpo!!!- Dijo un confundido Draco.  
  
-Harry y tú se pelearon... que esperabas mejor ve a dormir que ya es muy tarde, si nos disculpas- dijo y apuntó su varita hacia Harry- enervate!!!  
  
- Que pasó- dijo Harry incorporándose- donde esta Malfoy?- Ginny se dio cuneta que Draco ya no estaba.  
  
-Se fue... estas bien Harry??- dijo Ginny- si quieres vamos a la enfermería...  
  
- No!!, no te preocupes que yo estoy bien, de veras- dijo Harry algo apenado.  
  
" Porque no aprovechamos que el esta aquí podemos matarlo aquí sin testigos el Señor se sentiría orgulloso de nosotras" dijo ángel en su cabeza "te acabo de dar mi fuerza para que te vengarás del hijo de Lucius"  
  
"No por favor no le hagas nada" Ginny estaba desesperada, si perdía de nuevo el control podría dejar a Harry...muerto " a demás fuiste tú quien lo golpeó así yo solo estaba enojada por lo que le hizo a Harry pero no para hacerle eso, tu piensas que me ayudas, pero no lo haces, me lastimas, y por medio de mi lastimas a otras personas"  
  
" en el fondo querías darle su merecido, lo sé" Ginny no dijo nada "a demás no lo maté. Ya me estoy cansando de ti sinceramente"  
  
- Ginny... estas bien te veo distraída- dijo una lejana voz la de Harry, era cierto Harry estaba ahí.  
  
- Er ...si!! este estoy bien y tú estas bien de veras no?- dijo Ginny un poco más calmada  
  
-Si lo estoy solo fue un golpe y créeme, me han dado muchos. Bueno ya es muy tarde Ginny es mejor irnos a dormir- dijo Harry sonriéndole y entrando a la sala común.  
  
"cuando sonríe se le ve muy tierno" pensó Ginny esto le hizo sonrojarse un poco.  
  
- Er... si tienes razón bueno hasta mañana Harry nos vemos- se acercó a él y para sorpresa de Harry le dio un beso en la mejilla.  
  
Harry al sentir el aliento de Ginny en su mejilla, lo hizo paralizarse, parecía que el beso había durado horas pera él, cuando Ginny retrocedió, sus ojos se encontraron y sin más se fue a su cuarto rompiendo el contacto visual.  
  
Harry se quedó un rato más pues se había quedado completamente petrificado y rojo, cuando se recuperó de la sorpresa su rostro profirió una sonrisa y feliz se fue a dormir . (que lindo ^-^)  
  
............................................................................ .............................  
  
Mientras tanto en el cuarto de Ginny ella se estaba acostando y dijo.  
  
- No permitiré que le hagas daño entiendes, ni tu ni Voldemort- dijo firmemente .  
  
" eso lo veremos, cuando el señor se contacte conmigo actuare con o sin tu consentimiento, y mataré al tal Potter que tanto daño le hizo a él y a ti" dijo ángel  
  
- No dejaré que lo lastimes ni a él ni a nadie - respondió fríamente Ginny  
  
Ginny estaba decidida no dejaría que nadie salga lastimado aunque tuviera que morir en el intento.  
  
............................................................................ ........................  
  
Fin del capítulo reviews!!!!....reviews!!!!!! y más reviews!!!!  
  
Respuesta reviews:  
  
merion: si pobre Aragog la verdad es que a mi me caía bien. Gracias!!!  
  
mujermágica2: muchas gracias, si le voy a echar muchas ganas  
  
Nia 88: si es muy fuerte, puede que lo intente más a delante. 


	6. Cuenta Regresiva

Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, y bla bla bla .... no a mi.  
Ginny: El ángel negro  
Capítulo VI: Cuenta Regresiva  
  
Ginny estaba decidida no dejaría que nadie salga lastimado aunque tuviera que morir en el intento.  
  
............................................................................ ............................  
  
A la mañana siguiente Harry despertó por unos gritos que supo reconocer, sus mejores amigos estaban discutiendo... de nuevo.  
  
- Claro que si!!!!- dijo Ron enojado- tu y ese tipo se han estado escribiendo todo el verano!!!  
  
- Viktor y yo solo nos escribimos como amigos!!- dijo una muy enojada Hermione- el es una chico muy dulce y me cae muy bien, porque te enojas de eso, no entiendo  
  
-Porque, .... este er....- Ron se había quedado mudo  
  
-Y bien???... ves no hay razón así que ya no te pongas así- dijo Hermione más tranquila.  
  
- Ya despertaste a Harry- dijo rápidamente Ron al notar a su amigo sentado en su cama.  
  
- Es que con tanto escándalo despiertan a cualquiera- dijo este un poco divertido - Parecen recién casados.  
  
Ron se puso como un tomate y Hermione no se quedó atrás.  
  
- Este bueno mejor es que bajemos a desayunar no creen?- dijo Hermione para cambiar el tema.  
  
Y los tres salieron del cuarto juntos.  
  
............................................................................ ..............................  
  
Ginny estaba echada en su cama pensando en lo que haría, no quería que nadie saliera lastimado por su error, que podía hacer, por el momento nada, cuando llegara la hora de la verdad la enfrentaría, y lucharía contra si misma si fuera necesario, pero que diría su familia, que diría Harry al enterarse de su traición, pero es que no los traicionó realmente, ella estaba bajo el efecto de esa poción que le dio el mismísimo Voldemort y ella ese día había estado muy deprimida y no era para menos, su vida no resultó como ella lo había deseado, el amor de su vida no la hacia caso, nadie la consideraba lo suficiente para valerse por si misma, y para colmo ahora traicionaba a todos, quiera o no lo hacía pues ángel la controlaría de nuevo y todo el mundo pensará que fue ella, no ángel, esto la tenía muy mal.  
  
- Ginny te ves triste estas bien???- dijo Mary- que tienes dime, quizá te pueda ayudar, tú eres mi mejor amiga y entre amiga no hay secretos y se ayudan.  
  
- Ay ya nadie me puede ayudar Mary- y se puso a llorar  
  
-Por Merlín!, Ginny que tienes, que te pasa - dijo Mary angustiada.  
  
-Lo eché todo a perder, mi vida, todo, no soy más que una hipócrita- dijo sollozando.  
  
- No vuelvas a decir eso por favor dime que pasa- Mary no sabia que hacer - es por Harry???, te hizo algo, tiene novia??  
  
Ginny sonrió tristemente- Ojalá fuera eso pero no, Harry no tiene nada que ver en esto, soy yo.  
  
-Tú???, explícate que no te entiendo- dijo Mary.  
  
"Silencio, Calla!!!! Mi amo no te ha dado permiso de hablar del plan" Dijo ángel.  
  
- No, este son tonterías mías, oh!!, pero mira que tarde es, mejor bajemos a desayunar- dijo Ginny.  
  
- Pero - al ver la cara suplicante de Ginny- esta bien si no quieres decirme lo que te pasa, lo respeto , pero sabes que cuentas conmigo para todo.  
  
- Gracias Mary- dijo Ginny.  
  
Y bajaron juntas al Gran Comedor  
  
............................................................................ ........................  
  
Harry estaba desayunando según él, porque la verdad es que se había sentado y no dejó de mirar la puerta del Gran Comedor a ver si se bajaba Ginny, de pronto vio una cabellera roja-fuego, era sin duda la persona que esperaba.  
  
- Buenos días Ginny, como dormiste- preguntó Harry cuando se sentó.  
  
-Bien gracias- le dio una leve sonrisa.  
  
Harry notó que sus ojos estaban hinchados, había llorado se preocupó mucho, por esto, "que tendrá , alguien le habrá hecho algo???,...... si es así se las verá conmigo" pensó.  
  
-Ginny te encuentras bien, te veo rara- dijo Harry tratando de que le diga que pasó.  
  
-Eh... yo esto..- dijo Ginny nerviosa  
  
-Si?- dijo Harry, esperando  
  
Pero no tubo oportunidad de oír su respuesta, porque en ese momento el Profesor Dumbledore se paro en señal de querer dar algún anunció importante y todos los alumnos dejaron sus ocupaciones para escucharlo.  
  
- Queridos alumnos, he de informarles que va a ver un baile, por Halloween- muchas chicas gritaron de emoción y aplausos entre ellas Parvati y Lavender - participará de él todo el colegio sin excepción, será a las 8:00 p.m. así que busquen pareja, que faltan tan solo 3 semanas, continúen desayunando- y se sentó en su respectivo sitio.  
  
Ginny estaba sentada pensando "me pregunto si alguien me invitará al baile", notó que Harry la estaba mirando como indeciso o temeroso, notó que le iba a decir algo cuando.  
  
"Llegó la hora, el Señor había previsto este baile, para atacar, en tres semanas se borrará del mapa la existencia de sangre-sucias, la de Potter, y la del mismo Albus Dumbledore en este colegio, estate preparada que con tu consentimiento o sin él actuaré" dijo ángel divertida "ya quiero ver la cara de todos cuando nos vean del lado oscuro y ayudando a nuestro señor"  
  
"Por Merlín que alguien me ayude, por favor!!!" gritó en su cabeza, parecía todo un sueño, pero lamentablemente no lo era.  
  
Ginny estaba completamente blanca, no sabía que decir, Harry por fin se digno a hablar, aunque ignoraba que Ginny estaba muriéndose en vida.  
  
- Este Ginny er... bueno, yo - "vamos Potter tu puedes" se animó- quisieras...  
  
Pero antes de que pudiera terminar lo que le iba a decir a Ginny, esta salió corriendo, rumbo al lago, el único lugar donde podría estar sola, se sentía terrible, su sentencia ya estaba dada; en tres semanas toda su vida se destruiría ya no tenia fuerzas para nada, ya no.  
  
Mientras se dirigía hacia el lago oyó a Harry llamándola pero lo ignoró y siguió.  
  
............................................................................ ........................  
  
Harry regresó al Gran Comedor algo extrañado.  
  
- Harry....- era Mary- porque Ginny salió corriendo así?, esta bien?- le preguntó.  
  
- No lo sé- dijo un confundido Harry- yo le iba a pedir que fuera conmigo al ba... digo, este que me pasara el pan pero salió corriendo, no se que tiene- dijo preocupado  
  
-"se habrá enojado conmigo???"- pensó en vos alta.  
  
Mary sonrió, Harry no se había dado cuenta de eso  
  
- No Harry, Ginny nunca se enojaría contigo- y sonrió más al ver la expresión de Harry.  
  
- Me oíste??- preguntó apenado.  
  
- Ja Ja si lo dijiste alto, pero de veras que no creo que este de malas contigo, ah y por cierto si quieres invitar a Ginny al baile hazlo rápido no valla ser que alguien se te a delante y te la quite- ella le sonrió.  
  
Harry se sonrojó, pero también sonrió- si gracias, por el concejo jeje- y se fue pues las clases ya estaban comenzando.  
  
Harry estaba feliz, invitaría a Ginny al baile y la pasarían súper bien.  
  
Pobre Harry no se imaginaba que Ginny estaba sufriendo mucho y que en tres semanas, la vería como nunca la vio, ese ser no sería Ginny, cualquier cosa menos Ginny.  
  
"Pero aun así porque habrá corrido así se habrá olvidado algo en su cuarto y porque había llorado" pensó pero recordó lo que le dijo Mary "no, debe ser imaginaciones mías, ella esta perfectamente bien".(si supiera -_-')  
  
Harry pensaba en que en tres semanas estaría bailando con Ginny la tendría entre sus brazos, todo, sería perfecto, él ya había descubierto sus sentimientos hacia ella; él la amaba con todo su corazón siempre la amó pero nunca se dio cuenta, pero ahora que lo descubrió se lo diría y que mejor que en el baile, en tres semanas.  
  
- La cuenta regresiva ha empezado-se dijo.  
  
Y tenia razón la cuenta regresiva ya había empezado tanto para Ginny como para Harry, y cuando esta termine nada sería como antes.  
  
............................................................................ ...................  
  
Que les pareció, pronto se sabrá todo, como reaccionará Harry???? esto y muchos más....  
  
Respuesta a reviews:  
  
merion: si se lo merece, y si Harry es muy lindo. Gracias!!!!!  
  
Nia 88: Si por fin Harry se da cuenta de ella, esperemos no sea muy tarde.  
  
Luadica: No creo pero puede que lo intente. 


	7. La confesión y el beso

Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, y bla bla bla ....  
Ginny: El ángel negro  
Capítulo VII: La confesión y el beso  
Y tenia razón la cuenta regresiva ya había empezado tanto para Ginny como para Harry, y cuando esta termine nada sería como antes.  
  
............................................................................ ..............................  
  
Mientras tanto en el lago Ginny se había sentado al pie de un árbol, miraba como caía los copos de nieve el lago estaba casi congelado, observó como el árbol en el cual se apoyaba no tenía casi hojas, el paisaje era triste y desolado tal como se sentía.  
  
- Que hago ahora???- pensó en voz alta.  
  
"Prepararte que el Señor tenebroso tiene que ser recibido con honores de tu parte, sorprenderás a muchos con todo esto sabes???, tu familia, tus amigos, todos se darán cuenta de cómo eres realmente".- dijo ángel  
  
-Si me quedo a pasar la noche aquí tal ves me congele o me de una pulmonía y muera, eso sería una solución, o tal vez coja algún cuchillo de las cocinas y me corte la venas, eso sería algo más efectivo- dijo Ginny para si ignorando a ángel.  
  
"eres patética sabías???, no se que pensar de ti la verdad, sabes perfectamente que no te lo permitiría, necesito tu cuerpo vivo, no uno muerto que no pueda utilizar, te he dado poder fuerza, y no la utilizas deberías aprovechar lo que te doy ya que después no creo que puedas sabes???..." dijo ángel ignorando la desesperación de Ginny  
  
- Yo me quedaré aquí, quiero morir, así nadie verá en que me he convertido- dijo Ginny- Accio cuchillo!!!!  
  
Sin pensarlo dos veces cogió el cuchillo que apareció en sus manos dispuesta a incrustarlo en su muñeca, pero su mano no le respondió, ya no tenía control de su cuerpo.  
  
-Deshacio!!!- se oyó decir mientras veía como el cuchillo se deshacía como agua- eres una tonta ya no puedo confiar en ti tendré que posesionarte, no permitiré que arruines mis planes.- Ginny sintió como su cuerpo se empezaba a desplazar rumbo al castillo.  
  
............................................................................ ..............................  
  
Harry estaba en la sala común de Gyffindor, observando el fuego, no había visto a Ginny después de que ella saliera corriendo quien sabe a donde, tampoco había ido a clases ni bajo a cenar, pensó que estaba en su cuarto indispuesta por algo "quien sabe" pensó.  
  
Harry no podía dormir asi que había bajado a respirar aire fresco, ya vería a Ginny el siguiente día, ya estaba a punto de irse a su cuarto cuando sintió que alguien llegaba a la sala común, era Ginny.  
  
- Ginny que hacías afuera, Ron estaba preocupado por ti, no fuiste a clase en todo el día???, pensé que estabas en tu cuarto, yo también me preocupe mucho- dijo Harry, notó que la mirada de Ginny estaba algo diferente como fría- te siente bien que hacías, con quien estabas???  
  
"oh Merlín ahora que hago por favor ángel dame de nuevo mi cuerpo" rogó Ginny  
  
Pero ángel al ignoró completamente.  
  
-Porque te importa tanto Potter-respondió-es que acaso te preocupa que este con algunos amigos, no confías en mi???-dijo divertida.  
  
Harry no supo que responder- este yo...  
  
(nota de autor: cuando hable de Ginny quiere decir ángel posesionándola ok?, bueno continuo...^-^)  
  
Pero Ginny se acercó hacia él quedando a pocos centímetros de su boca- tienes miedo a que te muerda???, -Harry dio un quejido de sorpresa, para lo cual Ginny sonrió-no te preocupes que yo no muerdo tan fuerte, quieres probar??.  
  
" que demonios haces!!!!" dijo la verdadera Ginny en la cabeza de ángel, Harry no la podía escuchar obviamente.  
  
Harry se quedó helado Ginny generalmente no actuaba así, pero antes de decir algo ella lo empujo al sofá quedando sobre él, y le empezó a morder la oreja, su punto débil, la respiración de Harry sonaba agitada, un sudor frío recorrió todo su cuerpo, estaba excitado???  
  
- Tiemblas como un bebe, sabías???-dijo mirándolo a los ojos- es demasiado para ti- rozó sus labios con los de él y se paró.  
  
Harry estaba muy rojo su corazón latía a mil por hora, nunca pensó que Ginny actuara así, de esa forma.  
  
- Ehh.. Ginny, espera... yo este...- Harry tomo aire- quería saber :si conmigo quieres ir al baile tú - Harry reaccionó de lo que dijo- no, no quiero decir :si tú quieres ir al baile conmigo  
  
"es gracioso Weasley, lástima que tengamos que acabar con él, pero bueno yo solo sigo el plan" dijo ángel  
  
- Claro Potter será un placer ser tu pareja, entonces nos vemos te parece??- dijo Ginny  
  
- Si nos vemos - dijo un nervioso Harry  
  
Y sin más Ginny se fue a dormir  
  
............................................................................ ............................  
  
A la mañana siguiente....  
  
" Escúchame Weasley te devuelvo tu cuerpo por ahora, ya que tengo que ahorrar fuerzas para la gran noche, te estoy vigilando no hagas nada estúpido, entiendes" dijo ángel imperativamente  
  
Ginny sintió como recobraba la movilidad de su cuerpo  
  
- No puedo creer lo que hiciste anoche con Harry, Dios que va a pensar de mi ahora, aceptaste que vallamos con él al baile, porque lo hiciste, es que acaso estas loca o que, en menos de tres semanas él sabrá todo- Ginny sintió como se le aguaban sus ojos- ya no tengo fuerzas para pelear, haz lo que quieras, ya no tengo fuerzas ya no...  
  
Una parte de Ginny le decía pelea no te rindas, pero la otra decía pelear para que ya no hay escapatoria, pero en algo estas partes concordaban harían lo imposible por proteger a Harry de Voldemort, ella ya no era importante sino Harry, no dejaría que le pasara nada.  
  
Y sin más fue a sus demás clases, evitando a Harry en los pasillos, estaba también muy avergonzada de lo que había pasado aquella noche; había actuado como una perdida, en realidad no fue Ginny sino ángel, pero ella sabía que Harry pensaba que había sido ella la que actuó tan descaradamente.  
  
............................................................................ .............................  
  
Así pasaron unos día hasta que no pudo escapar más vio como Harry se acercaba velozmente hacia ella, Ginny se dio vuelta caminó lo más veloz que pudo, pero se encontró en un callejón sin salida, y Harry se acercó hacia ella.  
  
- Ginny porque me has estado evitando estos días, estas molesta conmigo he hecho algo malo, dime por favor- dijo Harry  
  
Ginny volteó a hacerle frente y se encontró con sus hermosos ojos verdes, en estos veía reflejado su rostro como un espejo; veía su pelo rojo con mechones negros, sus ojos azules. Se dio cuenta también de que Harry estaba muy cerca de ella a tan solo unos escasos centímetros.  
  
- Yo este, bueno...- Ginny vio como Harry se acercaba más.  
  
"Que no se acerque más la tentación es muy grande" pensó.  
  
Pero ya no pudo más, Harry la tomó de la cintura y la acercó hacia él, sintió su respiración en su rostro, y este le susurró...  
  
- Ginny te deseo tanto, no sabes el esfuerzo que tuve que hacer la otra noche para no hacerte mía, Ginny yo te amo, quiero que lo sepas, Ginny, tu siente lo mismo por mi???- preguntó a Harry.  
  
" valla, valla pero si que hay cosas en este mundo, si el supiera que lo vamos a matar muy pronto en el baile no creo que estaría diciendo esto" dijo ángel en su cabeza.  
  
Ginny regresó a la realidad.  
  
- Harry mira yo, tengo que decirte que..- pero antes de que pudiera hablar Harry le dio un apasionado beso, Ginny sintió como su lengua le pedía permiso para entrar ella accedió y el beso se profundizó, luego se tuvieron que separar para poder respirar.  
  
Quedaron ambos en silencio Harry aún la tenía agarrada  
  
- No me tienes que responderme ahora, en el baile me lo dices- Y sin más se fue dejándola en shock.  
  
- Dios ahora que hago, lo amo si lo amo, pero ahora lo tengo que matar pero no quiero no lo haré, prefiero morir antes, como empezó toda esta pesadilla, quiero despertar, pero no puedo, me siento indefensa antes las órdenes que me da ángel.  
  
-Ginny... con quien hablas- era Hermione  
  
-Oh no nada, este, desde cuando estas aquí?- pregunto algo asustada.  
  
-Acabo de llegar, estabas estudiando????- preguntó  
  
-Em si Hermi es mi método de estudio jeje, y con quien vas al baile- dijo tratando de cambiar el tema  
  
-Con tu hermano, me lo pidió de una forma muy extraña, sabes??? es más fue una apuesta, me retó a un juego de ajedrez mágico si él ganaba yo iba con él a la fiesta y si yo ganaba iba con cualquier otra persona, y bueno él ganó y la verdad me alegro que me halla ganado- Hermione sonrió y dio un suspiro- si hubieras visto la expresión que puso cuando me ganó estaba muy feliz, yo también pero la oculte, jeje ya sabes que las chicas no deben ser tan aventadas....  
  
En otras ocasiones Ginny estaría muy feliz, por su hermano y Hermione, pero ahora no con todos los problemas que tenía en la cabeza, no podía.  
  
- Me alegro, este me tengo que ir nos vemos después que tengo tarea de transformaciones- dijo Ginny  
  
- Si claro ah.. oye he notado que tu magia ha aumentado, la otra ves te vi en transformaciones, estuviste brillante- Hermione le sonrió.  
  
Si, eso era verdad gracias a ángel sus poderes mágicos habían aumentado de nivel considerablemente, y también su fuerza.  
  
-Si, bueno... adiós- y se fue a su cuarto.  
  
............................................................................ ............................  
  
El tiempo pasa volando esa noche era el baile para Ginny el día de su condena, su vestido era de color blanco, muy bonito brillante, se le veía muy bien, pero Ginny no sonreía se sentía vacía y angustiada.  
  
- Ginny bajas, Harry debe de estar esperándote- dijo Mary con una sonrisa pícara.  
  
-Si ya voy- dijo Ginny.  
  
Y salió rumbo a su perdición, rumbo a la verdad a su verdad, enfrentándose cara a cara con su destino, un destino del cual no podía huir.  
  
............................................................................ ..........................  
  
Sorry por la demora es que mi cole empezó con ganas. El próximo capítulo será más emocionante aparecerá Voldemort y se enterarán de la verdad, que emoción !!!!  
  
REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!! Respuesta reviews:  
  
Lore : Gracias, me das muchos ánimos de seguir  
  
Merion : Si claro que si, espero que Harry se arme de valor y se lo pida jeje.  
  
Nia 88: No lo creo pero pueda que lo intente 


	8. Por que Ginny?

LA AUTORA PIDE PERDÓN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!:  
  
Sorry!! No tengo escusas lo sé, me han pasado muchas cosas, problemas con mis pás, el cole, y sentimentalmente, legué a abandonar este fic, dejé de entrar a fanfciction, pero mi depresión se fue llendo gracias a mis amigas que me levantaron el ánimo y un día entré y vi todos los reviews que me había mandado y estoy subiendo y comenzando a escribir la historia solo por ustedes, gracias!! Y si en algún momento estan mal o se sienten morir recuerden que la amistad ante todo es lo primero, gracias: zoe simitis por encotrar mi fic ;) Tati intentaré alargarlos con forme valla avanzando Ginny M lo sé jeje mil disculpas!! Xahirita gracias Dobbyelf deverias crear tus fics, si te animas avísame ok?? Azkaban me encantó tu comentario jiji Ginny Jo Weasley eso intento!! =) Clarisse jaja gracias!! Kala okis, sorry jeje espero ya no dejártela así jeje Dark Blusa la seguiré don't worry ;) Cindy15 si a mi tampoco me cae la zonza merion no te preocupes que él ya se dio cuenta jeje lore lo se!!! Sorry!! Nia 88 no lo hará verdad??? Luadica sorry te dejé con la intriga!! Pero seguire!! =)  
  
Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, y bla bla bla ....  
  
Ginny: El ángel negro  
  
Capítulo VIII: Por que Ginny??  
  
Y salió rumbo a su perdición, rumbo a la verdad a su verdad, enfrentándose cara a cara con su destino, un destino del cual no podía huir.  
  
............................................................................ .............................  
  
- Harry cálmate amigo, es solo Ginny no te pongas así- Ron le daba ánimos – Ni yo estaba así por Hermione..... creo...... estaba???  
  
- No Ron y tienes razón jeje es solo un baile verdad???- dijo Harry nervioso.  
  
-Si, eso solo un baile, solo un baile solo un...- Ron se lo repetía como mantra De pronto a apareció Hermione en un lindo traje rosa, sonrió a Harry y luego nerviosamente a ron el cual se había quedado mudo y con la boca abierta.  
  
- Tú .... bonita....si- balbuceó  
  
Hermione frunció el entrecejo- como???  
  
- Que estas muy bien, vamos???- dijo algo más seguro Ron.  
  
-Si vamos, nos vemos Harry- dijo Hermione  
  
- Si, suerte- le dijo a Ron el cual le sonrió  
  
- lo mismo te digo- y salieron  
  
De pronto Harry la vio esta muy linda con un vestido precioso que resaltaba con su cabello aunque tenia una mirada un tanto triste "Tal vez por el nerviosismo de baile" pensó Harry, todos los chicos también la miraron pero ella solo miraba a alguien, a él.  
  
Bajo las escaleras le dio una leve sonrisa.  
  
-Te ves increíble, eres perfecta- dijo Harry, sentía que las piernas le temblaban, extendió su mano algo temblorosa lo cual ella aceptó.  
  
"se le ve muy bien en su traje, es tan lindo, tan bueno" pensó Ginny  
  
Llegaron al Gran comedor que estaba perfectamente adornado, los elfos habían hecho un muy buen trabajo.  
  
Se sentaron con Hermione y Ron  
  
-Valla hermanita que bien te ves- dijo Ron  
  
- Gracias- dijo Ginny algo roja, pero su mente estaba en otro lado.  
  
"ya es hora" dijo ángel  
  
Ginny ya no pudo más.  
  
-Bailamos??- dijo Harry – la verdad es que no se bailar muy bien pero he recibido clases de Hermione para esta noche- dijo harry extendiendo su brazo-  
  
-Claro- dijo Ginny un tanto cohibida  
  
Así bailaron unos cuantos bailes Ginny estaba empezando a disfrutar su cercanía con Harry cuando de pronto las luces se apagaron.  
  
"ya es hora por fin, me estaban aburriendo" dijo ángel  
  
-Que pasó?- dijo Hary  
  
- Harry!!!!!, escúchame vete de aquí te van a hacer algo malo, no quiero que nada te pase vete ahora!!!!- dijo desesperadamente  
  
- De que hablas, no te entiendo- dijo Harry  
  
Pero de pronto Harry sintió un gran dolor en su frente, su cicatriz le ardía mucho, pero luego el dolor paro.  
  
Todo el salón quedó en silencio en el centro se pudo ver una figura negra rodeada de otras más, mortífagos.  
  
- Ginny ponte detrás de mi- dijo Harry rápidamente sacando su varita.  
  
Todos los estudiantes se quedaron hechizados con el imperius que les impedía moverse a libertad "quietos", dijo la vos inconfundible de Voldemort.  
  
Harry y Ron sacaron rápidamente sus varitas, al igual que Dumbledore y otros profesores, y alumnos mayores que se habían resistido a la maldición imperius, entre ellos estaba Draco Malfoy, Seamus Finnigan, y otros más.  
  
- Calma aquí solo he venido por dos personas, una de ellas es mi querido Harry, y la otra es mi fiel ángel- dijo Voldemort con una mueca, que trataba de verse como una sonrisa.  
  
"Dios!!!. Por favor dile que se valla ángel, por favor" dijo Ginny desesperada en su interior.  
  
"lo siento Weasley, pero debemos ir con nuestro señor" Ginny ya no sintió más su cuerpo, se movía de nuevo solo  
  
"no Ginny vamos tu puedes ganarle, la poción de dominación no puede ser tan poderosa siempre pasa el efecto, merlín ayúdame" se dijo Ginny  
  
- Ven, acércate, querido ángel mío- dijo Voldemort extendiendo su brazo.  
  
- de que hablas maldito- dijo Harry  
  
De pronto Harry sintió que Ginny lo empujaba hacia un lado y empezaba a caminar con una sonrisa en su rostro hacia Voldemort, tenía que ser una pesadilla, todos miraban la escena con horror, Ron estaba muy pálido para decir algo, y Harry estaba totalmente sorprendido.  
  
( va a ser como la otra ves que cuando hable de Ginny quiere decir ángel posesionándola, yap??)  
  
-Ginny que haces??!!- dijo Ron con vos ahogada  
  
Ginny se acercó a Voldemort tomo su mano y se paró a su lado, sus ojos eran ahora fríos, con un toque de su varita su vestido blanco cambió de color a uno negro noche, todos estaban en shock, de pronto Ginny se puso delante de su amo y le beso la mano en señal de respeto, y se arrodilló a sus pies.  
  
- Hice todo lo que usted me dijo, tomé el control total de la Weasley, y le traigo un regalo, la persona que ha estado esperando esta aquí el tan estimando por nosotros y por usted: Potter.  
  
Harry retrocedió no lo podía creer que es lo que le pasaba a Ginny porque su traición, "porque ginny" pennsó  
  
- Muy bien hecho ángel, veo que te queda muy bien ese cuerpo, yo me divertiré mucho con él- dijo Voldemort, comenzando a tocar su rostro, bajando por su cuello...  
  
- Vasta!!!, no te atrevas a tocarla con tus sucias manos- Harry estaba muy rojo de furia- Por que Ginny????, dime porque te dejas dominar de esa manera.  
  
- Oh que tontería, yo deje de ser esa niña estúpida hace tiempo cuando entre en ella, primero era un ser débil, pero luego me fui alimentando de sus fuerzas, ahora mírame, Ginny dejo de existir desde ahora- dijo ángel- desde ahora todo el mundo me conocerá como el ser que ayudó a acabar con Harry Potter.  
  
- Tu no puedes ser Ginny- dijo Harry "verdad Ginny"- que le has hecho maldito  
  
- Yo nada ella eligió el camino, aunque con mi ayuda, introduje en su cuerpo mi creación la cual ahora domina su vida- Voldemort se acercó a Ginny la tomó del brazo y la acercó hacia él  
  
- Deja a mi hermana- gritó Ron furioso- expelliarmus!!!!!  
  
Pero Voldemort se paró y resistió- mala elección Weasley, ahora tendrás que pagar.  
  
De pronto Ginny al oír esto sintió, que algo le iba a pasar a Ron, y saco lo poco que tenía de fuerzas.  
  
-No!!!, déjalo te lo suplico- dijo Harry y Ron se miraron.  
  
- Ginny eres tu???, respóndeme- dijo Harry  
  
- Yo lo siento mucho traté de luchar contra ángel pero fue más fuerte que yo, Harry vete.....- pero de pronto su mirada cambio.  
  
-Weasley basta!!!!, eres una tonta-dijo de nuevo con la vos fría.  
  
-Vasta de interrupciones, de esa Weasley, acaba con Potter para podernos ir, obedece- dijo Voldemort  
  
- Ginny yo se que estas ahí puedes oírme, Ginny???- dijo Harry  
  
Pero ángel lo ignoró- Haré lo que me dice.- hizo una pausa y miro a Harry a los ojos con una sonrisa fría- Si mi señor, si me lo permite he de matar a Potter ahora mismo- dijo Ginny acercándose a Harry.  
  
Harry estaba inmóvil ante lo que estaba pasando, pero de pronto ángel lo tomó del cuello, aprisionándolo con fuerza, Harry sentía que le faltaba el aire, de pronto vio como Ron corría en su auxilio, pero ángel sacó su varita  
  
- Demaius!!!- gritó y Ron calló desmayado.  
  
Pero Dumbledore llegó en ese momento y le lanzó una maldición a Angel que calló a pocos metros de Voldemort.  
  
-Maldito viejo!!- grito una Ginny con odio en los ojos  
  
- No te saldrá con la tuya Tom-dijo Albus ignorando a la antes Ginny Weasley y ahora mortífaga  
  
- Ya lo he hecho- dijo Voldemort – crucio!!!!!  
  
Pero Dumldore ni se inmutó ante el hechizo- veo que has perdido fuerza en hacer tu creación verdad??  
  
-A que se refiere él mi señor??- dijo Angel  
  
Todos los mortífagos presentes temblaron de pavor  
  
Harry no sabía que hacer vió que a su lado yacía Ron inconsciente, y más a delante Dumbledore, pero antes de que algo más pasara, la puerta se abrió y entraron varios aurores.  
  
- Ya no tenemos nada que hacer aquí- dijo Voldemort- pero esto no ha acabado, entienden esto recién comienza, ya tendré tiempo de matar a Albus como se merece cuando me recupere, y a ti Harry te dejo vivo porque el tiempo no me amerita más, pero sabes muy bien que te he quitado a la persona más importante para ti y la he puesto en tu contra.  
  
Harry volteó a ver a Ginny pero su apariencia fría se desvaneció, por unos segundos – nooo!!!!- sus manos fueron a su cabeza "Merlín que me estas haciendo" pensó- ahhhh!! Por favor mamá!! Papá!!! Alguien!!! Ayudenme!!!  
  
-Vámonos Angel y déjate de tonterías- dijo Voldemort quien se acercó a ella y con el movimiento de su barita regresó su escencia maligna  
  
-Aurores...-dijo ángel al tomar el control de nuevo-maldita Virginia, me dominó por un momento, desea señor que acabe con ellos???-preguntó  
  
- No es necesario- dijo este y volteó a mirar a Harry y a los demás- recuerden yo regresaré, esto no ha acabado, vámonos ya!!!  
  
- Nos vemos Potter, extráñame si??- y con su sonrisa falsa y guiñándole el ojo se puso al lado del que no debe ser nombrado  
  
Y todos incluyendo Ginny desaparecieron, muchos quedaron heridos, pero Harry fue el más perjudicado, sus heridas externas no eran las graves sino la internas, que estaban frescas y estaba seguro demorarían en sanar por completo. Se hizo un juramento. "Traería a Ginny de regreso, no dejaría que se le vuelva a escapar, ya no. Uno no puede vivir sin su corazón"  
  
Aquí esta por finn!! jeje si leyeron la nota de arriba ya saben que estoy muy apenada con ustedes, please dejenme reviews eso me alienta a seguir escribiendo por fis!! Jeje bueno ya estoy trabajando en subir el PROX. CAPÍTULO no se preocupen q ya casi esta en menos de una semana lo subo, lo juro!!!!, no mentira jeje lo prometo!!!! ;) 


	9. Así es como es ser un…

Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, y bla bla bla ....

Ginny: El ángel negro 

Capítulo IX: Así es como es ser un....

Se hizo un juramento. "Traería a Ginny de regreso, no dejaría que se le vuelva a escapar, ya no. Uno no puede vivir sin su corazón"

Mientras tanto, en el castillo...

-Están todos bien???- preguntó Dumbledore, ayudando a Ron a levantarse

-Mi hermana!!! Porque tenía que ser mi hermana!!!, ese maldito!!- gritó Ron rojo por la cólera.

-Porque tubo que pasar esto?, todos estábamos pasando un buen rato cuando llegaron esos.. esos.. mounstros!- dijo Hermione quien empezó a sollozar en el hombro de Ron, que un poco más calmado, la consolaba

-Ella tiene que volver- dijo Harry que hablaba por primera vez, desde que desaparecieron los mortífagos.

- Lo sé Harry-dijo Dumbledore- pero tenemos que esperar para poder contactarla, Voldemort esta muy débil-ante esto las miradas se posaron en el director- Noté que, cada ves que la presencia de esa cosa, que esta en la señorita Weasley aparecía, Voldemort se debilitaba-hubo un silencio total

-Como explica usted eso?-preguntó Hermione

-Hay un lazo entre ellos y ese será el punto débil donde nosotros atacaremos-finalizó- ahora vallan a sus cuartos que tengo que reunirme con la orden y los aurores- Dumbledore miró a Ron- no se preocupe Señor Weasley, encontraremos a su hermana y la traeremos sana y salva

- Pero profesor ellos ahora donde podrán estar??!!, mi madre!!!-Reconoció- tenemos que avisar a mis padres!!- dijo Ron un tanto desesperado.

- Yo me encargaré de esto señor Weasley, no se preocupe- mirando a la profesora McGonagall- Minerva, llévalos a sus cuartos y luego ayuda a Madame Pomfey a llevar a los heridos a la enfermería-indicó.

-Enseguida Albus- dijo esta- Vamos Potter, Ganger, Weasley!! Andando!!-

El camino a la sala común de Griffindor fue interminable, ninguno dijo ni una sola palabra, el recuerdo de Ginny aún estaba en la mente de los tres amigos, y con ese recuerdo fueron a dormir.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras tanto.........

- Ya llegamos señor, por fin estamos en casa!!- dijo Angel- siento mucho que sus objetivos de matar a Potter hallan fracasado, pero le prometo que la próxima vez no habrá fallas, ni interrupciones de esos malditos aurores o esa orden del viejo director.

-Lo sé pequeña, pero ahora estoy cansado déjame- y al instante Ángel salió del cuarto

-Y que pasó??-dijo una voz- Ángel o Ginevra?? como quieres que me dirija a ti??- de las sombras apareció, ni más ni menos que Draco Malfoy

-Qué no deberías estar en Hogwarts, hijo de Lucius Malfoy??- dijo Ángel divertida

- Y tu, no deberías haber matado a Potter cuando tuviste tu oportunidad??- respondió Draco altanero

-ja!- dijo Angel y con una reverencia se empezó a retirar

-Espera Gin-Gin- dijo él, con tono divertido- quiero que sepas que he recordado lo que me hiciste aquél día, mi Señor me devolvió la memoria y te advierto que se te esta prohibido atacar a los nuestros, eso es un acto de traición-dijo con rencor.

- En primer lugar, estaba cumpliendo la misión que MI PADRE me había encomendado y en segundo lugar-sus ojos fríos se encontraron con otros de la misma naturaleza- NO! me llames Gin-Gin, sabes perfectamente que esa Weasley se ha fundido en mi alma y que ya no podrá regresar- dijo Ángel imperativamente. Sin más, lanzó una sonrisa maliciosa a Draco y saliendo dijo- Será mejor que regreses a Hogwarts, para que nos mantengas en tanto de las acciones de los Griffindors, no crees??-

-Gracias por el consejo-respondió

Y sin más Malfoy tomó su transportador, una insignia Slytherin, y retornó a su sala común, en Hogwarts

---------------------------------------------------------

-Hablaste con la Weasley??- preguntó Blaise que lo esperaba, con otros miembros de la casa.

-Si, esto no nos lo habían dicho, tenemos que estar preparados para las sospechas de Potter, el puede sospechar pero nunca saber, que nosotros tenemos algo que ver con la traición de la Weasley- dijo Malfoy

- En eso tienes razón, no debemos causar sospechas, actuemos normal- dijo la voz distante de Pansy que estaba sentada en el sillón- bueno, es mejor dormir mañana habrán muchos movimientos, Blaise??, Draco??- y sin más la chica caminó rumbo a las mazmorras donde se hallaba su cuarto.

-Ella tiene razón, nos vemos- dijo Blaise

- Si, nos vemos- dijo Draco pensativo "dulces sueños Ángel, pero... de verdad Ginevra se desvaneció???"

Y con este último pensamiento, Draco subió a su cuarto

------------------------------------------------------------------

"Todo esta oscuro todo, que soy???, no soy nada, soy una débil, que no puede luchar, que no puede dominarse, estoy atrapada, sin salida, estoy en la nada. Harry!!!!!!!!!! Ron!!!!!!!! Mary!!!!!!!!!!!!! Alguien!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Estoy muy cansada" y sin más Ginny se entregó a la oscuridad donde ni la culpa, ni la vergüenza, la acosaba ni atormentaba.

........................................................................................................

- Ginny estas ahí??? Ginny??- dijo Ángel en voz alta- mm no te siento ahora, te mm moriste??- pensó sádicamente ella- por tu bien, espero que si.

- Con quien habla la señorita??- preguntó Colagusano

-Con nadie inepto; que no te han enseñado a tocar la puerta??!!- respondió Ángel

- Perdone usted, pero mi maestro la manda a llamar- respondió algo cohibido.

-Dile que voy enseguida, ahora desaparece, tu presencia me enferma, engendro!!!- gritó Ángel

-Pero que escándalo, querida- dijo Betrallix entrando a la alcoba de Ángel

- Lo que pasa es que el imbécil este entra sin tocar, ni pedir permiso- dijo mimadamente Ángel

- Que esperabas de este-dijo despectiva- sal de aquí Peter, ahora!!!- gritó histéricamente y Peter salió como alma que lleva el diablo del cuarto.

- Que molestia, no entiendo porque nuestro Señor lo quiere entre nosotros, no es más que una molestia, que debería ser aplastada!- dijo Ángel

-Lo sé querida, pero el señor lo necesita "todavía"- dijo Betrallix sonriendo a la muchacha

- mm Bueno me tengo que ir Bella, me llama nuestro Señor y no quiero hacerlo esperar- y con una sonrisa, salió del cuarto.

Ya estando sola se dijo Betrallix

-Adiós Ángel y bienvenida al grupo, hoy te inicias como mortífaga y tendrás tu marca, así es como ser mortífago, así serás y así morirás, uno no puede cambiar el destino para el cual uno nace, aunque te queme el alma, e incluso a tu ser amado.... Ginny Weasley???


	10. La oscuridad mi hogar

Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, y bla bla bla ....

Ginny: El ángel negro 

Capítulo X: La oscuridad mi hogar

-Adiós Angel y bienvenida al grupo, hoy te inicias como

mortífaga y tendrás tu marca así es como ser mortífago,

así serás y así morirás, uno no puede cambiar el destino

para el cual uno nace, aunque te queme el alma e incluso a

tu ser amado.... Ginny Weasley???

........................................................................................................

Ángel caminaba por los pasillos y llegó a la puerta principal,

aposentos de su creador, su señor.

-A delante- oyó una voz que le indicaba pasar

-me mandó a llamar??- preguntó la chica

-Si pasa, tengo una noticia para ti pequeña- dijo Voldemort

sonriendo con malicia

- Desea algo de mi señor??- pregunto ella

- Recuerdo que la primera ves que estuvimos con este

cuerpo, ella nos hizo prometer que no halla ninguna marca

en su brazo recuerdas??- le preguntó

-Si señor recuerdo ese incidente- dijo indignada Ángel

- Bien, he estado pensando y hallé la forma de que

obtengas la marca tenebrosa, sin romper la promesa con la

Weasley- ante lo que Ángel sonrió- mientras te mantengas

como mi hija tendrás la marca pero si es que alguna ves

apareciese de nuevo la presencia de esa inútil esta marca

desaparecerá- dijo este

-Pero porque iría a aparecer su presencia si esta en la

oscuridad de lo más profundo de su mente, de ahí no hay

retorno verdad??- dijo Ángel un poco temerosa

Voldemort no respondió

-Señor??- inquirió ella

- Dame tu brazo que haré la nueva marca para ti, ante todo

soy un hombre de palabra y en Ginny Weasley no habrá

ninguna marca, pero si en mi hija- y sonriendo sacó su

barita

Ángel le dio su brazo

-Esto te dolerá un poco- advirtió Voldemort

Lo sé- dijo Ángel muy seria

Voldemort dijo unas palabras en parsél y Ángel sintió como

agua hirviendo se impregnaba en su piel y vio como esta se

ponía de color azabache formando la marca tenebrosa.

"El dolor, es parte de mi, mi dolor, es demasiado pero esta

ahí no se va" pensó ella al ver que la marca estaba ya casi

hecha

-Ya esta- dijo él y soltando su brazo ella cayó al suelo

sudando frío

..........................................................................................................

Mientras tanto en el castillo...

-Como sabrán la noche anterior entraron seguidores del

que no debe ser nombrado y pos seguridad se esta

prohibido salir a los terrenos de noche, solo con la

autorización de los profesores...- Dumbledore daba algunas

indicaciones

Un chico de cabello azabache miraba a Dumbledore pero no

escuchaba sus palabras su mente estaba muy lejos con la

pelirroja que ya no estaba "ella aceptó estar con él, no, o

si??, ella permitió que la poseyeran .......de nuevo......, es que

acaso no aprendió con lo que le pasó con Tom Riddle??"

-Harry??- dijo una voz distante

-Oh hola Cho que pasa??- preguntó

-MM pensaba, mm si querías acompañarme a estudiar- dijo

ella un poco roja

-No tengo tiempo sabes??, porque no vas con Michael,

tengo cosas que hacer- dijo de manera cortante y salió del

gran comedor

-Harry??- dijo la voz de Ron-Estas bien??-preguntó algo

indeciso

-Estoy bien lo que pasa es que ahora no tengo ganas de

estudiar y mucho menos con Cho, no tengo tiempo para sus

dramas sabes??- dijo Harry indignado- tengo muchos

problemas para estarme preocupando de los de Cho

-Si lo sé, mejor vamos a las clases, Hermione debe estar

esperándonos- dijo Ron

Así los dos chicos se encaminaron a su primera clase, pero

en el camino se tropezaron con Malfoy

-Valla pero si son e cabeza rajada y el mendigo andante

jajaja-dijo Malfoy

-Cierra la boca- dijo Harry con la voz seca

-Extrañas a tu noviecita, parece que ella no a ti todos

vimos como se iba con si amante verdad Blaise??- dijo

mirando divertido al chico que estaba a su lado

-Si todos lo vimos quien hubiera pensado que esa niña

resultara ser más que una perra jajaja- pero no pudo

terminar de reírse

Harry se le lanzó encima y Ron se fue sobre Draco y así se

mantuvieron hasta que una voz sonó a lo lejos

-Harry!! Nooo ron!!! Que hacen???- la voz de una agitada

Hermione se oyó a lo lejos- Paren ohh no mm petrificus

totalus!!

Los cuatro quedaron inmovilizados

-Vingardium levousa-y así los llevó a la enfermería

-Pero que pasó???- dijo la señora Pomfey

-Se estaban peleando, deberían estar avergonzados todos

ustedes 5 puntos menos para Griffindor y 5 menos para

Slytherin- dijo Hermione enojada-espero que estén felices,

que buena manera de ayudar a Ginny

Y sin más la chica salió de la enfermería

-Valla. Los chicos de ahora- la señora los movilizó e empezó

a curarlos

Ninguno de los cuatro chicos se dirigió la palabra, al

terminar salieron divididos en dos grupos

-Vamos Draco, que ya no quiero estar cerca de esos dos

salvajes- dijo Blaise y con un gesto despectivo se fueron

-Esos dos un día nos la van a pagar- dijo Ron

-Hermione tiene razón Ron, peleándonos no resolverá que

Ginny no este- dijo Harry tristemente- busquemos a

Hermione para disculparnos.

-mm Tienes razón amigo vamos-dijo Ron

Y ambos amigos se dirigieron a su sala común donde

encontraron a una llorosa Hermione

-Valla!!, parece que ya se van a comportar verdd??- dijo ella

-Lo sentimos hermione- dijo Ron

-Lo sé- dijo ella un poco más alegre

De pronto se abrió el retrato de la señora gorda y entro

Mary

-Hola- dijo la chica en tono triste

Harry recordó en ese momento que ella era la mejor amiga

de Ginny y que también como ellos debía estar sufriendo.

Sin más la chica se dirigió a su cuarto cerrando tras de sí

la puerta, dejando un silencio entre los tres amigos

...............................................................................................................

Entre tanto...

-No te preocupes pequeña que el dolor pasa, siempre pasa-

dijo Voldemort.

Este levanto su brazo y observó la marca aún fresca, ahora

eres una de nosotros, mi servidora más leal, mi creación, el

dolor pasa, no te olvides de eso- dijo

Y sin más salió de la alcoba rumbo a los pasillos dejando a

Ángel sola aún recuperándose.

Miro su brazo un tanto sonrosado por la nueva marca, la

toco estaba caliente, ya no hay vuelta atrás, sonrió, una

sonrisa falsa.

-El dolor pasa- se repitió en voz alta

"Pero no se olvida, Ginny tu ya lo olvidaste??, no, no lo

creo..... estas encerrada en tu oscuridad, de donde yo nací

mi oscuridad, mi hogar,... como extraño mi hogar"


End file.
